the fighting of love
by Newinstyle
Summary: The FBI and the CIA has been fighting for the past 12 year. The leader of the FBI the Cahills and the leaders of the CIA the Karbras goes into lots of battle, but what happens if love is the only answer to solve the problem. IanxAmy
1. the first kiss

**Hello everyone, I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMEST BOOK AND CHARACTERS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!**

**So hope you enjoy the story!!!!! **

**This has nothing to do with the 39 clues race (just to worn you)**

**3 _THE FIRST KISS 3_**

**_AMY'S POV:_**

**_"81 31,96 take ten kids and bring them to the safe location in Boston and 19 take the rest of the kid" said the head leader of the FBI._**

**_" The rest of you, The CIA is coming to take the only thing the want that important to me, my kids so where going to fight for our live to protect this company FUTURE!!!" the leader said. _**

**_" My wife is taking all the kid including my children to a safe place away from the fight are you ready to FIGHT" said the leader._**

**_ "DAD" said this girl. "AMY, what are you doing here" Said Amy's dad. _**

**_" I was w-i-ith the group, w-when s-someone p-pulled m-m-e into the o-other hall w-way and I e-escape and ran here" Amy said. _**

**_" Come on where going, change of plans i'm going to bring amy to safety and if I can return i'll help you guy but if not be careful and hope to see you again" said Amy's dad._**

**_ " Yes sir" they all replied._**

_We were running down the hall until we saw people in front of us. _

_There were two adults and three kids, the oldest kid staring at me like he trying to figure me out._

_ I noticed that I knew one of the kid. _

_"DAN" I yelled. He didn't say anything but just stared at us. _

_" Hello Author, it's nice to meet you again" said the one who looked like to be the father. _

_" Yes it is Vikrum ( a/n think that how you spell it) but give my back my son" said Author. _

_"I don't think I could do that now Author just give me the girl" said Vikrum. " NEVER" Said Author. " I guess we have to fight don't we Vikrum" the wife said giggling._

" Yes thats right Isabel, Natalie look of the Daniel boy" said Vikrum.

Author started running up to the couple who started to take out weapons, the Natalie gently putting down Dan and that when I realized that they put something in him.

" Hello" Said someone behind me in a British accent . I turned around to find the oldest kid behind me holding something in his hand.

He grabbed my arm and try to put the shot in his hand in me, but I kicked the shot out of his hand and it land with a crashing sound on the ground.

" Ha no more of that stuff" I said very angry that they used that on Dan.

" Not very true _darling_, have plenty of more were that came from" he said pointing to his small pocket pouch around his leg.

" First of all don't call me d-darling and you will never get me and my brother" I said stuttering on the word darling.

" Lets see About that, _love" _he said going into a fighting position.

" ugh" I said running towards him. I did a high kick and he caught it with his hands and spinning me in the air.

I landed on the ground and did a low kick and he jumped to avoid it. I ran towards him trying to punch him but he keeps on blocking or avoiding the attack.

He was up against the wall, _perfect_ I said in my mind. I started running toward him and punch the wall where he was at.

Smoke was around the spot were I was so I couldn't see if he was at the spot were I punched him.

When the smoke was gone he was gone, _where could he have gone_ I thought.

I turned to see how Dad was doing and to my surprise he was on the floor trying to get up.

_Shoot _that thought running in my head.

In a second I heard this clicking sound of a gun and this dart was a centimeter away from around.

I turned around and found the the guy pointing the gun at my face.

"Hey you, you can't use that against me" I said.

"First of all Its Ian not _you,_ and it can do want ever I want" said Ian in his serious voice.

After that he started shooting the darts at me. I tried to avoid the darts that was shooting at me but after twenty minutes one went near my arm enough for the liquid to get in my body.

I felled down into a sitting position against the wall grabbing my arm were the pain started to kick in.

The Ian boy walked up to me smirking banning his hand against the wall on each side of my body.

He leaned in and kiss me.

After that he walked away and went to his parents and told him something.

When the parents heard what he said the stopped fighting and left with there family.

When the left 4 minutes after the building started to shake.

I ran up to my dad and he said "I want you to run and get out of here".

" But what about you and mom" Amy said.

" just get out **_NOW_" said Author.**

**Amy ran up to his brother and carrying her brother over her shoulder and ran out of the Building.**

**The last thing she heard was soft whispers calling her name, " Amy, Amy, Amy, ****_AMY_"**

******That when she worked up from here dream.**

******Grace was calling her name and said " Amy you need to go to school come and eat your breakfast".**

******Amy and Dan's parents were killed when the were 12 and 6 years old five years ago, so there guardian is aunt Beatrice.**

******Grace allowed them to stay at her play from Fridays after school to Monday mornings.**

******Amy ran down the stair case and into the kitchen. Dan was sitting in to the kitchen eating caption crunch cereal.**

******I grabbed the cereal Dan was eating and poured it into the bowl with the milk.**

******When I was finish me and Dan walked out the door with our stuff for school hearing Grace voice saying " Have a good day and meet you on fridays".**

******" I wish Grace was are guardian" Dan said.**

******"Yeah" I said as I saw Dan going up to his friends.**

******As I walked to school the only thought in my mind was the dream I had last night,_ What was in the shot they gave us._**

I walked into Adam private school for grades middle to high.

I went into my first class as the bell rang.

The teacher was talking about a new Student in are team and just then the new _**GUY** I should say walked into the class and I gasped._

_That Boy was the boy called Ian and as he say my face in the crowd of student he smirked and walked up to me and leaned forward and....._

_**3The END of the first chapter!!!!3**_

_**Sorry about the chill hanger in the first chapter but have to do, so I could started it off with the next Chapter.**_

_**PLZ rate and comment ( nice one would be nice) PPL =)**_

_**Next chapter this week or next week!!!!**_

_**rate and comment PLZ 3**_

_**-IanxAmy favorite couple ever. **_


	2. 2 weeks

**Thank u for all the reviews!!1**

**I do not own the 39 clues and FBI and CAI.**

**Well on with the story!!****!!**

* * *

_IAN POV:_

It had been 5 years and all that time we been tracking them until the age of 17 and 14.

Inside the liquid was these little tracking device.

Me and Natalie was walking to Adam High School, meeting Amy and Dan for the first time since 5 years.

Amy was in room 309 and Dan was in room 217, so we went are separate ways.

This wasn't the first time all the girls was drooling over me and screaming, I was hot and popular in my school were I live.

I came into the room Right when the teacher said we were going to have a new student.

I came in when I heard "Come on in".

And again all the girls started scream, I looked around the class and saw Amy.

Her eyes were widen in shock, I giggled at this.

The teacher said I had to introduce my self.

"Hello I'm Ian Kabra and I'm from London, Britain" I said in my British accent.

I walked towards Amy seat and leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

Then I sat down in my seat next to Amy.

The teacher was so boring, they teach all that stuff at my old school so I stared out the window.

_AMY'S POV:_

As it was time for lunch u kept think about what Ian said.

"2 weeks" is all he said, what was that supposed to mean!

I heard screaming in the cafeteria knowing who that was did not turn around.

Dan came rush up to me trying to tell me something but could not hear with all this screaming.

"Don't tell me HE is in your class" Dan said as coming up to me.

"What do you think dweeb" I said back.

"Well excuse me for not knowing well, that girl Natalie was in my class" Said Dan.

"If Ian in my Class then Natalie must be in yours" I said Back.

" Well the weird thing is she told me ' coming for you' I don't know what that means" Dan said.

" I know now, Ian said something to me like 2 weeks put that together with yours and it says Coming to get you in 2 weeks" I Said.

" You don't have to worry until after 2 weeks I guess" Dan said.

" yeah" I said as the bell rang, the period was gym.

Walking to the girls locker room seeing Natalie coming too.

I didn't notice till now that Dan and I have the same gym because every one is supposed to have gym with some younger class and it happens to be Dans.

I put on my usual clothes, black shorts and a white t-shirt from the chooses of the school.

I walked out to gym seeing the people wearing green, yellow, red and Blue shorts and white t-shirts.

Natalie and Ian was wearing Red shorts, The Holt's family the most athletic kids in school, could call them the bullies was wearing Blue shorts.

And this Korean twin boy and girl wore yellow shorts. The person who was wearing green shorts was Jonah Wizard this really good singer.

To day we were going to play baseball out side. It was 89 degrees out side so it going to be HOT.

The girls were think of how Ian would look in sweat giggling like crazy.

The coach, Mr. Babcock came into the room.

"Okay class lets get into 2 teams for baseball" he said.

" the captain are Hamilton Holt and Ian Kabra" he said after the kid were all booing.

"Hamilton pick your team" the coach said.

"Okay, defiantly Regan and Madison, The Amy and Dan"Hamilton said with some other kids.

I thought this was weird The Holt kid never pick us.

" Ian your turn" the coach said.

" Natalie, the twins and Jonah" he said with some other kids in the class.

"Okay outside NOW" Said the coach.

We all ran outside in the hot sunny day.

We came upon the base ball field, the Kabra team in the batting area first.

I was on second base, the Holt twins in the green area, Hamilton the pitcher.

Batting first was Natalie Kabra, Bad chose I thought.

Hamilton Threw it soft at first and Natalie hit it but it went into the foul zone.

Hamilton threw it even harder and she hit it but it went to the foul zone again.

Hamilton threw it the hardest he can get and it the ball went strait towards me.

Natalie was running toward second base when I was running toward where the Twins ere.

I saw a the ball heading towards the tree and without thinking I jumped branch to branch and jumped into the air and caught the ball and landed on my feet.

Everybody was staring at me, I looked at Dan seeing him Glare at me for the stupid thinking.

Natalie was out and the only person who made home runs was Ian and Jonah and the twins.

It was 4 to 0 Dan the last person to hit, if he gets out it are turn.

It was so hot out, I felt like running into a swimming pool.

Dan was swinging the bat back and forth getting ready to hit on of Hamilton's ball.

Dan always fake at gym by not being good at anything but when the enemy is here you got to show how good you are really.

Grace says never pretend or the will think your weak.

Dan tried to hit the ball and he was on his third strike but surprising everyone by hitting it so far into the green and now running home.

The twins running for hit but couldn't catch and Dan scored a home run surprising everyone.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone came up to him.

" We will finish this game in 2 weeks because of holidays and I have a meeting, so go to your next class" he said.

By this everyone went to the gym locker room to change back into there clothes.

The day went by fast and Me and Dan waited out side for Aunt Beatrice but a familiar car came up to us.

Grace came out of the car and walked up to us.

" Children come on your going to stay with me Aunt Beatrice is being hunted down by the FBI for being a traiter" Grace Said.

"Wait what did she do" Dan said.

" I guess I have to tell you, She told the CIA were you are now, lets go" Said Grace.

We both went into the car as Grace went into the passenger seat.

I did not know how fast a week went by.

But I got worried when The 2 week was over.

* * *

**PLLZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!**

**3 chapter coming out next week.**

**3-7 reviews plz!! The 7th book comes out Tuseday (Can't wait)**

**Thank you **

**Ianxamy-percyxannabeth !!!**


End file.
